Alolan Muk
|-|Muk= |-|Grimer= Summary Alolan Muk is the Alolan regional variant of Muk. Unlike its mainland counterpart, it contains all of its toxins within its body, so it doesn't give off a repulsive stench. Its vivid coloration stems from various chemical reactions within its body due to the garbage that it tends to eat, which is also the source of its vitality. The crystals that litter its body are actually highly toxic, and can break off of the main body, which can be hazardous to the local wildlife in the area. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | At least 7-A Name: Alolan Grimer | Alolan Muk Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Sludge Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Poison Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Projection, Power Nullification, Limited Power Mimicry, Enhanced Senses, Acid Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement, Healing (Via Black Sludge), Size Manipulation (Via Minimize), Damage Boost, Resistance to Poison, Ghost, Grass and Dark moves, near immunity to being poisoned and Psychic moves Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of battling Pokémon that can harm him. Comparable to Diglett and Horsea) | Mountain level+ (Actively preys upon Garbodor) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Is able to dodge electric attacks from Elekid, Elektrike and Magnemite) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Golem and Gyarados) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Scaling above Mantyke, who lifted a large boulder of this size) | Class 25 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Mountain Class+ Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Extended melee range via size, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: Black Sludge (Heals Poison-types when held, but damages anyone else holding it) Intelligence: Above average at battling, and Instinctual otherwise Weaknesses: Ground-type attacks Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Abiliies= *'Poison Touch:' Muk making basic contact with the opponent has a chance to poison. *'Gluttony:' Muk has insatiable hunger, which causes it to eat berries quicker. *'Power of Alchemy:' Muk gains the ability of a fallen ally. |-|Level-Up Moves= *'Venom Drench:' If the opponent is poisoned, Muk lowers the physical and special attack, as well as the speed, of the opponent. *'Pound:' Muk hits the opponent. *'Poison Gas:' Muk emits a gas that will poison the opponent if it hits. *'Harden:' Muk hardens its body, raising its defense. *'Bite:' Muk bites the opponent with its toxic rocks for teeth, with dark energy. This can make the opponent flinch. *'Disable:' Muk prevents the opponent from using the last move they did. *'Acid Spray:' Muk spits acid at the opponent, which does damage and sharply lowers special defense. *'Poison Fang:' Muk bites the opponent with a mouth full of poison. This move can badly poison the opponent. Bad poison's damage increases exponentially due time. *'Minimize:' Muk shrinks itself, making it harder to hit via being a smaller target. *'Fling:' Muk throws the item its holding, and its damage varies. *'Knock Off:' Muk uses dark energy in its arms to hit the opponent, and knock off the item they're holding, doing double damage if they are holding an item. *'Crunch:' Muk crunches the opponent in its mouth filled with dark energy. It has a chance to lower physical defense. *'Screech:' Muk emits an ear-splitting screech that sharply lowers the defense of the opponent. *'Gunk Shot:' Muk fires powerful, stinky garbage at the foe, which has a chance to poison. *'Acid Armor:' Muk liquefies itself, which somehow raises its physical defense sharply. *'Belch:' Muk lets out a powerful belch that does severe damage, but this only works if it ate a berry (or any food) during the battle. *'Memento:' Muk sacrifices itself to sharply lower the physical and special attack of the opponent. This is pretty much useless in a versus match. *'Haze:' Muk emits a thick haze from its mouth, resetting the stat changes of everyone on the battlefield to base. This move can also be utilized as a smokescreen. *'Moonblast:' Muk creates an energy blast from a power borrowed from the moon before launching it at its opponent. *'Sludge Bomb:' Muk spews exploding sludge from its mouth, and it has a chance to poison. |-|Egg Moves= *'Assurance:' Muk slams into the opponent with an attack that deals more damage if the opponent was already damaged just beforehand. *'Clear Smog:' Muk attacks by throwing a clump of special mud. Any stat changes that had been applied to the opponent are returned to normal. *'Curse:' Muk lays a curse upon itself, which raises its attack and defense in exchange for lowering its overall speed. *'Imprison:' If the opponents know any move also known by Muk, the opponents are prevented from using it. *'Mean Look:' Muk gives the opponent a dark, arresting stare. With this gaze, the opponent is trapped and cannot escape while Muk is still in battle. *'Power-Up Punch:' Muk gathers energy in its fist and hits the opponent, raising its attack in the process. *'Pursuit:' Muk rushes after the opponent and deals damage to them. This move deals twice the damage if the opponent is attempting to run away. *'Scary Face:' Muk frightens the target with a scary face to harshly lower their overall speed. *'Shadow Sneak:' Muk extends its shadow and attacks the target from behind, nearly always managing to hit first. *'Spite:' Muk curses the opponent, which causes the last attack it used to have its usage dropped by a noticeable amount. *'Stockpile:' Muk charges up power within itself, raising both its physical and special defenses. *'Spit Up:' Muk launches a blast using the charged up power from Stockpile. The more stockpiled, the more damage dealt. It also removes all of its defense buffs from Stockpile, however. *'Swallow:' Muk heals itself with all the charged up power from Stockpile. The more stockpiled, the greater healed. It also removes all of its defense buffs from Stockpile, however. |-|Pokémon GO Moves= *'Poison Jab:' Muk jabs the opponent with its poison-covered fist, potentially causing its opponent to become poisoned. *'Snarl:' Muk yells as if it's ranting about something, which lowers the specially offensive capabilities of its opponent while damaging them. *'Dark Pulse:' Muk launches a beam of dark energy filled with bad thoughts, dealing damage when it hits. *'Sludge Wave:' Muk swamps the area in sludge, and it has a chance to poison. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Neutral Characters Category:Species Category:Poison Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acid Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Healers Category:Size-Shifters Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7